Harry Potter and the Leader of Lies
by Ennacie
Summary: A Fan-Fiction Harry Potter Book Five- replacing the Order of the Pheonix!! Please Read and Review!!


Chapter One  
Dusty light poured into the windows of Number 4, Privet Drive. It flew into a bedroom, which contained some unusual objects. A shiny black cauldron glinted from the corner, and an empty bird cage's door flapped soundlessly. A stack of books with strange titles spread out across a desk, along with some parchment and bottles of ink. A small pot stood on the edge of the desk, which held half a dozen quills.  
Beneath the window, was a lumpy bed, and wrapped up in the quilt, lay a fourteen year old boy, sleeping.  
Harry awoke with a start, staring around the room, panicked. Where was he? But then his surroundings sunk in, and he realised where he was. It had been a week ago that he had woken up in his four-poster bed in his Gryffindor Dormitory, in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but he still dreamt about it. When the Summer Holidays had started, the whole school had piled onto the Hogwarts express, and had returned home to their families. Apart from Harry, of course. He was forced to spend the holidays with his Aunt, Uncle and cousin, who were definitely the worst people he could imagine staying the holidays with, but he was used to it by now. Ever since he was a baby, he had grown up with the Dursleys. His own parents had been killed by a wizard most magical folk feared to speak of. Less than a month ago the wizard had returned, with followers to accompany him. And Harry had only just escaped from his clasp.  
Harry slid out of bed, and dropped his glasses on his head. He glanced at his alarm clock. The time read 6:42. Too early to go downstairs, he busied himself reading his friends' letters again.  
**  
Dear Harry,  
I hope your summer's coming along alright. Mum and Dad don't think it's safe for anyone to be here, so we're all going to go camping in France. I've asked Mum if you can come, but she says she has to talk it over with Dad, as you 'need to spend at least one summer with your aunt and uncle'! I don't think she knows what she's talking about.  
I'll let you know how it turns out. I hope she says yes!  
See you (hopefully), Ron**  
  
_Dear Harry,  
I'm having a brilliant time. My parents have given me enough books to last all summer, but of course, I've fininhed most already.  
Ron's invited me to go camping with him, are you coming too?  
Got to go- I need to check on some herbology homework.  
Love, Hermione_  
  
**Dear Harry,  
I'm sorry, Mum and Dad say you can't come. I agree with you, I should have said it before, but when I told them that your Aunt and Uncle were going away too, and weren't bringing you with them anyway, they didn't believe me. Maybe we can meet up after we return, though.  
Hermione's coming, but only because her parents are working all summer. I'm sorry.  
We're leaving on Sunday. I'll owl you when we get there.  
Ron**  
  
**Dear Harry,  
It's a bit boring... We're staying on a muggle campsite so we can't use magic at all**  
_It's fun, really!! Much more things to do!!_  
**That's not true- All the others keep on going on walks... when it's pouring with rain. Hermione and I have been playing muggle games, like cards, and muggle chess.**  
_It's not that bad, Ron. This way, you're learing more about what muggles do for fun._  
**It's not fun unless it explodes.**  
_Ron!! Anyway Harry, we're all upset that Ron's parents won't let you come. Ron has asked whether you can join us later, but they haven't answered yet._  
**I guess I'll just have to keep pestering.**  
_Talk to you soon,  
Hermione _**and Ron.**  
  
**Dear Harry,  
Yeah, I guess it's getting a little bit more fun around here. Hermione and I have started going on those walks too, only we go seperately. We don't like the muddy routes that the others go on.**  
_They don't sound too bad._  
**Well, I prefer the way we go...**  
_We could at least give the other ways a try._  
**Mum and Dad still haven't told us whether you can join us. I'll owl you when we know.  
We're about to go on another walk now, so see you soon!  
Ron and **_Hermione._  
  
Harry re-read the last letter again. Something seemed strange- Ron and Hermione actually seemed to be getting along. He chuckled to himself, but still wished they would reply with the answer soon. Life was becoming unbearable with the Dursleys. They had taken to shoving him out of the house as often as possible. It seemed that they had enjoyed the last summer without him so much (he spent most of the summer at The Burrow with Ron and Hermione, as they were going to the Quidditch World Cup final), that they wanted him away again. Harry would have been happy with the arangement, except for the fact that he felt very lonely without anyone to talk to for so many hours. At least he had his birthday to look forward to, next week.  
His stoumach rumbled, so Harry looked at the clock again. 7:30 was late enough to get breakfast, so he squickly jumped down the stairs to the kitchen. Expecting to find it empty, he was amazed to find the Dursleys inside, _smiling_ at him.  
  
_(A/N- This is my FIRST EVER fanfiction- so please review and let me know what you think!! This chapter is pretty short... I'll try and get another one up as soon as possible!)_  



End file.
